Sueños dormidos
by HIPK
Summary: Song-fic. Athena borra los recuerdos de sus santos con la esperanza de que lleven una vida normal. Años después Shun encuentra aquello que le había hecho falta.


Habían pasado ya varios meses después de la batalla final contra Hades, meses que los caballeros que pelearon usaron para recuperarse de sus heridas. Heridas físicas y psicológicas.

Aunque era mas que obvio que esto no iba a suceder tan rápido, y era algo que nuestra querida Diosa sabia.

-Se preguntarán el por qué los he convocado el día de hoy. - exclamo la peli morada a sus caballeros, paseando su mirada a cada uno de ellos, viendo las diferentes reacciones, era cierto que ella no había hecho acto de presencia desde aquel fatídico día. – He tomado una importante decisión, yo no puedo renunciar a mis deberes, pero quiero que ustedes vivan una vida normal, ya han hecho demasiado por mí. - Los murmullos de la multitud no se hicieron esperar, algunos enojados, sorprendidos y hasta algunos felices, pero no querían demostrarlo. Los cinco caballeros principales se acercaron mas a la mujer intentando reprochar, pero con un ademan de mano los detuvo.

-He hablado con mi padre y el día de mañana cada uno de ustedes olvidaran todo lo sucedido, olvidaran que alguna vez ayudaron a salvar el mundo. Tendrán todo para llevar una vida normal. Es mi agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por mi- Y así, sin dejar que se quejaran, Saori se levantó de su asiento y se fue del lugar. Dejando a los presentes con la palabra en la boca.

_**Cinco años después… **_

Vamos Seiya ¿Cómo es que siempre me convences de venir a lugares tan de mierda? -Shun observo el fondo de la botella de cerveza que tenia en su mano, extrañamente tenia unas ganas horribles de beber hasta morir. - Además sabes que no me gusta este tipo de música -llevo la botella a sus labios, tomándose aquel liquido de un solo trago.

Disculpe usted señor amargado, pero le recuerdo que me debía un favor y ahora mismo lo estoy cobrando. Y sabes que es mi banda favorita, no te podías negar -gruño por las palabras de su amigo castaño y no le quedo de otra mas que pedir mas de aquel glorioso líquido para soportar la música tan ruidosa.

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio, silencio que fue roto por el sonido de una guitarra y una flauta, atraído levanto la mirada y vio la dichosa banda por la que había terminado junto a su amigo en ese lugar.

_El día va haciendo tiempo_

_Que su recuerdo libra batallas con el olvido_

_Pues se congeló el calendario_

_¡Y se fugó su memoria con lo vivido!_

_Hay que ver como duele_

_Y buscar en el diario_

_Y saber que te falta_

_¡Que te han secuestrado años!_

Seiya ya había ido con la multitud a cantar y bailar, él se quedó ahí, solo. Tal y como se había sentido todos esos años. En los que había tratado de recordar más allá del accidente de auto que habían sufrido él y sus amigos, pero nadie recordaba nada. Lo único que sabia era que algo le faltaba y es por eso que en esos años se había vuelto una persona aislada de todo, alguien amargado según sus amigos.

_**Aunque no te acuerdes ya de mi**_

_**Yo siempre cuidé de ti**_

_**Me he convertido en luz**_

_**Para guiarte hasta mí**_

Una gloriosa voz femenina hizo que volviera a subir la mirada, fue entonces donde la vio. Cabello rubio y ojos azules, su cara parecía tallada por los mismos dioses y su cuerpo era la perdición para cualquier hombre. Una extraña fuerza hizo que con rapidez se levantara de la mesa y caminara haciéndose paso entre la multitud. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía profundamente atraído por esa mujer.

_Quiero encontrar aquellos besos perdidos_

_Tantos sueños que siguen dormidos_

_Y volver a recordar_

_Quiero buscar contigo un nuevo camino_

_Pues siento que estoy perdido_

_Y no llorar por lo joven que he de conocer_

_Ver nacer los días es ver parir silencios_

_Recibe besos de extraños_

_Hay que ver como duele_

_Que te falten hojas del diario_

_**Aunque no te acuerdes ya de mi**_

_**Siempre estaré junto a ti**_

_**Ahora soy la flor**_

_**Que espera a brotar en ti**_

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que cerrara los ojos por un instante, pero se obligo a si mismo a abrirlos al volver a escuchar a esa voz, no le importaba los empujones y gritos de las personas, sentía que solo estaban la chica rubia y él. No sabia si ya estaba alucinando, pero sintió una especie de electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo cuando los ojos azules se posaron en él. Turquesa y esmeralda se volvieron a encontrar. Ninguno separo la mirada del otro, la rubia siguió cantando hasta que el final de la melodía llego.

Todos empezaron a retirarse cuando la banda anuncio el fin de su show, pero Shun espero pacientemente cerca del escenario con la ilusión de que ella bajara a su encuentro, finalmente la tenia a centímetros de distancia. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y no lo creyeron necesario pues lentamente sus rostros se acercaron y dejaron que sus labios hablaran por ellos pues un beso es el dulce idioma con que hablan dos corazones destinados a reencontrarse, las bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y un silencio. Con pesar se separaron y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Soy June. –

-Y yo Shun. - Ambos rieron y se fundieron en un abrazo que extrañamente se les hacia familiar, en ese instante Shun sintió como el vacío en su interior era llenado por la presencia de ella.

N/A.

Hola bbys, espero que les haya gustado este intento de one shot que surgió en la madrugada, dejen algún comentario. Se los agradecería mucho.

Canción: Mago de oz. Sueños dormidos


End file.
